


Friday Nights

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: Just a little something something. Malec being in love on a Friday night. Can you tell it’s fluffy? (You should already know if you’ve read any of my work)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	Friday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’d like :)
> 
> I’m a chaotic mess on tumblr Malec_Lover23

"What's a gorgeous man like yourself doing alone on such a fine night?" Magnus asks, walking up to his husband and smiling.

"Oh, I'm just waiting on my even more gorgeous husband. He's a warlock with incredibly radiant golden eyes. I can hardly take my eyes off of him." Alec winks, settling back in the booth after realizing it's just Magnus flirting with him. 

"I even bought him a drink already," Alec continues, nodding to the martini and a basket of mozzarella sticks that are probably the only edible thing the Hunters Moon offers. 

"Well, I could never pass up a chance to sit with a pretty boy like yourself," Magnus smirks, taking a seat across from Alec. "So I do believe your husband will have to find someone else to take home tonight, because I want you to myself." 

"You always have me to yourself." Alec leans over the table to press a chaste kiss to Magnus' lips, which is by far Magnus' favorite form of hello. 

"Hey, love. Have a good day?" Magnus asks once they part and return to their respective drinks. Alec rests his foot beside Magnus' thigh and Magnus soothingly runs his thumb along Alec's ankle bone. 

"It was okay. Long week, glad it's over." 

"Aren't we all?" Magnus raises his drink with an eye roll and downs it in one sip. 

"Woah, tiger, you okay?" Magnus waves a hand dismissively and refills his drink all in one motion. 

"Fine, darling. In the same boat as you, excited for a relaxing weekend and reflecting on a very exhausting week." 

Alec just smiles and munches on a mozzarella stick. 

Knowing his husband, Magnus conjures up more food since Alec is both a clingy and hungry drunk. And by the way he's downing both glasses of beer and sips of Magnus' martinis, he'll be drunk in no time. 

Alec's eyes light up when he sees the bacon cheeseburger appear in front of him. "So I've finally done it, huh? A cheeseburger and some drinks and now I've got you wrapped around my little finger." 

Alec rolls his eyes in between bites of his burger. "There's really no need for the food. Obviously it's a perk, but you've had me wrapped around your finger since you said that awful meat pun." 

Magnus groans and slumps down, suddenly finding an interest in his half eaten mozzarella stick. "Alexander," He chastises playfully, "I thought we talked about that. We shouldn't drum up those embarrassing moments. Enough about that, tell me about your day, pretty boy." Magnus relishes in the fact that the pet name still makes Alec stutter and blush like the first time he ever said it to the Shadowhunter. 

Alec stumbles through his day, backtracking and forgetting so many little things, the alcohol getting to him already. 

And Magnus thinks it's adorable. 

They've barely made it an hour when Alec lightly taps Magnus' thigh with his foot and motions to the other side of the booth. "Can I come sit by you?"

"You hardly have to ask, darling. I was just waiting for you to show your clingy side." A blush creeps up Alec's cheeks as he slides over on the other side of the booth, immediately pressing his back up against Magnus' chest as Magnus maneuvers his body so his back is resting against the wall and Alec has more room to settle against him. 

His sweet Alexander will be shy to everyone else in the bar. But in their little booth, Alec is the farthest he's ever been from shy. 

They have a perfect view of the stage where Simon is throwing some crazy karaoke night, and of course Alec has some things to say about that. 

"I have no idea how Simon managed to get Isabelle to go on a date with her. She's far too good for him. Look he can't even sing right. Look, Magnus!" 

"I see that, darling. I suppose Isabelle is just weighing her options regarding guys, right now." Magnus replies reassuringly, rubbing his shoulder. 

Alec snags Magnus' hands and continues playing with the rings adorning his fingers. 

"I guess." Alec says glumly, making Magnus fight to contain his laughter. 

"Where'd you buy this ring? It's so pretty, but big. Magnus, isn't this inconvenient to wear rings like this one?" Alec taps each one of Magnus' rings. 

“Wait, scratch that last thing. I want you to tell me about all of your rings. What they mean to you, how you got them, stuff like that.” Magnus raises an eyebrow; most days he forgets what he ate for breakfast by the time lunch rolls around, so remembering origin stories about six different rings will be quite difficult.

But Magnus will indulge his husband because he loves him, and if it makes Alec happy, then it’s worth making up six different stories about his rings. 

“And this one was given to me by a very beautiful Shadowhunter.” Magnus grabs Alec’s hand and runs his index finger along his wedding ring, practically seeing Alec’s smile even though he’s facing the other way. “He’s so dedicated, hardworking, loyal, supportive, and such a sweetheart when he wants to be.” 

"I love you," Alec says, twisting one of Magnus' rings around. Magnus’ heart lurches in his chest, filling with unmistakable happiness. 

"I love you too, my Angel." Magnus leans down and nuzzles Alec's neck, making him squeal happily and Magnus knows he's never heard a sound so goddamn beautiful. 

It wasn't a secret that Alec would end the night wrapped up in Magnus' arms, talking about the most random things until Magnus calls it a night and takes him home. 

Angels above know that Alec deserves some time away from the office and being a leader, and Friday nights with his husband seem to be his favorite way to pass the time until the Shadow world needs them back to solve the next problem.

However, the Shadow world will just have to wait for now. Magnus has an entirely too snuggly Shadowhunter to wrestle to bed after convincing him to drink water so he won’t have a hangover the next morning. 

But still, he wouldn’t change Friday nights for the world.


End file.
